Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam
The Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam was a separatist group organization formerly based in Sri Lanka. The group sought to create an independent called Tamil Eelam. However, the group failed in accomplishing their agenda and were defeated by the Sri Lankan military. The faction was well-armed and acted as a militia, carrying out assassinations and acts of sabotage. Some of their assassination operations include the murder of countless Indian and Sri Lankan politicians, including the 7th Prime Minister: Rajiv Gandhi. The Tigers utilize the use of suicide belts and the group has been deemed as a terrorist organization. Currently, the faction operates mainly in the United Kingdom and Norway and other European countries. Battle vs. Ulster Defence Association (by Omnicube1) Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: Ulster Defence Association: Five LTTE's members patrol an abandoned, Buddhist temple in the dense jungles of Sri Lanka. Each are equipped with different weapons, the leader wields the Sterling Submachine-gun, three of his soldier's carry Vz. 58 rifles, one shoulders a RPO-A Shmel, and all carry the sacred Piha Kaetta knife. The settle down and rest after five hours of patrolling the jungles. They hear rustling from beyond and see a UDA operative walk out of the bushes, zipping his pants up after taking a leak. The LTTE squad leader smirks at him and the UDA soldier smiles weakly back. The squad leader fires his Sterling at him. Four UDA members gather their weapons, their leader wields an HK33, two carry M3 Grease Guns, while one handles an IED gently and stays behind. The three Irishmen charge out firing their guns. They are able to kill a Tiger. The remaining Tigers run for cover behind the ruins. One LTTE soldier pops up and fires his Vz. 58 and kills one UDA member. But their leader fires his HK33 and rips the Tiger's head open. His fellow LTTE operative stares horrendously at the open head. He screams in anger and rage and fires the RPO-A Shmel. It kills one UDA member and wounds their squad leader. The wounded soldier struggles over to a M3 Grease Gun and kills the rocket-launcher toting Sri Lankan. The LTTE squad leader rushes up to him, draws his Piha Kaetta, and carves open the man's neck. They see the remaining UDA soldier and chase after him. The Tiger leader is out of breath and urges his comrades to go on. Unknowingly, they trip the IED and it detonates, killing both of them. The LTTE member gazes in horror and chases after the UDA operative. He catches up to him and throws his Piha Kaetta at him. It lands in the Irishmen's lower back, but does not kill him. He pulls it out and throws it away. He draws his KA-BAR and tries to stab the Sri Lankan. He fails to and begins to lose his strength. The Tiger punches him several times in the face. He then grabs him by the throat and throws him into a nearby pond. He then picks up his Piha Kaetta, walks up to the UDA soldier and carves open his stomach. He raises the knife in the air and shouts, "விக்டரி!" Expert's Opinion The Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam were able to win due to their superior weapons. The Piha had a longer blade, the Sterling was more accurate, the Vz. 58 had a larger capacity, and the RPO-A had larger range, all of which lead them to a victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. 26th of July Movement (by BattleGames1) Tamil Tigers: 26th of July Movement: 6 Tamil Tigers are sneaking their way up a forest trail until they spot a Cuban villa. Taking cover behind some trees, the leader is handed a pair of binoculars from which he counts the enemies with - in the villa, he sees two Cubans patrolling the courtyard near a dirt road, and another on the balcony. Inside (what the leader cannot see), Che Guevara and Fidel Castro are busy overlooking some paperwork with a bodyguard protecting the both of them. Still taking advantage of the tree cover, one Tiger takes out his RPO-A Shmel; at the right moment, when of the guards walks past a truck on the road, the Tiger fires a missile, killing the Cuban . Alerted, the two remaining guards open fire on the Tigers. Guevara, Castro and the bodyguard, too are alerted and leave the office to investigate, but Guevara tells Castro to stay behind. As the Tigers advance on the villa, the rocket carrier from before again takes aim with the Shmel, but before he can fire another rocket, he is shot at by the balcony guard . He tries to take aim at another Sri Lankan insurgent down below but the Tiger dodges the shots and hides behind a pillar. While the guard reloads, the Tiger pops out and shoots the guard down with his Vz. 58 . Guevara and the bodyguard burst out onto the small balcony and fire their rifles. On ground level, the lone guard continues firing his RPD at the Tigers. He manages to take out the one from behind the pillar , and another as the Tiger comes rushing in but before he can take out the leader, he is gunned down by a Tiger holding a Sterling . The leader and his remaining men advance up towards the entrance. Guevara tries to provide covering fire with his rifle but the three Tigers manage to get out of his reach. Outgunned, with the bodyguard, they rush back into the foyer where Castro is waiting and together, all three of them rush down the stairs. Just then, the Tigers come bursting in through the front door. The bodyguard fires off his Thompson and providing covering fire as Guevara and Castro enter another room. The bodyguard soon follows as the three Tigers fire their weapons (the two soldiers their Sterlings and the leader his pistol). Guevara and Castro ready a RPG-2 before the former ushers the latter outside and waits for the bodyguard to reach safety. Unfortunately, as the bodyguard rushes past some counters, he is shot in the back by the leader and his Mk. 2 revolver . The leader and his two soldiers advance inside but the leader notices the RPg-2 being fired and yells for his men to duck undercover. Unfortunately, one soldier isn't lucky and is consumed in the blast . The leader helps his fellow up and together they continue on foot. Coming outside, they see a garage in the distance and their two targets rushing towards them. Determined to complete their mission, the Tigers chase after them. Getting to the garage, Guevara motions Castro into the backseat of his jeep while he starts the engine. The jeep starts up and Guevara drives out onto the dirt road. Seeing the vehicle, the Tigers open fire on it. Castro returns fire with his Makarov and kills the Tiger but runs out of ammo before he can take a shot at the leader. Suddenly, he notices the leader wielding the MGL. Telling Guevara to duck, the Tiger leader fires his MGL and flips the jeep over before it can get to the gates. The leader then rushes down to inspect the damage. Near the overturned vehicle, Guevara and Castro manage to crawl out of the burning vehicle and get up on their feet. Heading to a guards checkpoint, Guevara tries dialling the phone inside. As he waits for the call to get through, he looks outside and see the Tiger leader ready his MGL. Before Guevara can react, the leader fires off another grenade which causes the checkpoint to explode. Calmly, the Tiger walks up to the burnt building whereupon he sees Guevara's corpse and the remains of the phone he was using. Realising what Castro is going to do next, the Tiger leader rushes back into the villa. Coming into the office, he notices Castro's chair is facing away from him. Assuming that Castro is there, the Tiger leader drops his revolver and unsheathes his Piha-Kaetta, unaware that the closet door behind him is opening. The leader makes his move and stabs his knife into the revolutionary's chest. Unfortunately, he has stabbed Castro's bodyguard instead. The real Castro comes behind the Tiger leader and swings his machete cutting it deep within the insurgent's neck . Castro shouts "Vive la revolucion!" in victory before seating himself on the desk clutching the phone. Expert's Opinions Even though the Tigers have the more modern arsenal and are more brutal in their line of attack, the M-26-7 organization were better prepared and more experienced in fighting a battle like this. Also note that the Tigers were also mainly skilled in carrying out terrorist attacks including assassinations - something that the Cubans could easily counter (given that the CIA failed to assassinate Castro too). If this battle seemed unfair in any way, shape or form, by all means you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. New People's Army (by Goodboy12) New People's Army: Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: In a humid Sri Lankan jungle, five LTTE soldiers are walking on a short path. Not knowing that five NPA members are hiding in the dense forest on the right of them. An NPA soldier raises his CAR-15 and aims down the sight. He finds the enemy captain and fires. The remaining four LTTE look around in horror. One pulls out a Type 56 from the jungle to the left of them. He fires into the trees and hits one enemy. The NPA retreat toward the beach. The LTTE go to the same place, but by staying on the path. Soon, the NPA realize they are being followed. They get their Minimi set up, facing the LTTE. They begin firing at them. It hits no one. All of a sudden, one of the NPA's mouth's drops open. Two MGL rounds hit the sand and blow up. Now realizing only 2 NPA are left alive, the four LTTE rush into the trees. One is a little slow. He soon feels a huge pain from a Thumper. The MGL man is still at the end of the beach. He goes up the path. An NPA member is going to the same area. He aims down his M1911 and presses the trigger. Seeing he only wounded him, he fires again. Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, the LTTE with the Type 81 is looking through the jungle. A Thumper round lands near him, but fails to kill him. He hears a reload sound. Of an M79. Running through the jungle, he catches up to his target and shoots. Facing the way he came, he now walks slowly backwards, until bumping into the enemy's M1911. Yellow The last Sri Lankan pulls out his Mk 2 and finds the last NPA. They fire at each other until the Mk 2 runs out of ammo. An M1911 bullet hits the LTTE, but he is not dead. He runs away. The Filipino thinks he has won. Soon, on the hill above, he sees the LTTE with the MGL. He says "நிசே ட்ரை" to himself and fires, smoking his enemy. He drops the MGL and walks away. Expert's Opinion The reason why the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam won is because even though the NPA had the edge in the X-Factors, the LTTE had better weapons, especially the MGL, which secured their victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viet Cong (by ArmInAss) Tigers: I I I I I I Cong: I I I I I I A six-man squad of Tamil Tigers had come upon a deserted jungle village; their mission is to patrol the area for any possible threats operating in the vicinity. Meanwhile, a six-man squad of Viet Cong operatives is sneaking through the village, alert for any enemies that may see them. On the village plaza, the two groups unwittingly came upon each other, both surprised to see the other. Thinking that their enemies had sent the other to wipe them out, both squads raised their AK-47s and Vz. 58s and fired, killing one of the other. Tigers: I I I I I Cong: I I I I I Both squads quickly dispersed as they kept firing, and the fighting scattered throughout the war-torn village. One Tiger chased after a VC into the forest, where he fell to a punji stake pit. Tigers: I I I I Meanwhile, one of the VC saw a Tiger carrying a Milkor MGL hide behind a stone wall. He switched from his MAT-49 to his RPG-2 and aimed it right at the wall. The Tiger, however, saw it coming and gets away as fast as possible as the wall explodes into bits. He immediately fired back with his MGL. The VC’s legs sprung to action, managing to evade just as the MGL scored its first shot on where he stood before, but he was blown to bits when the MGL’s second shot just right near him. Cong: I I I I The Tiger turned, only to see the VC who ran into the forest before, armed with an AK-47. Recognizing the grenade launcher he’s holding, the scared VC ran into the village, as the Tiger fired each shot where he thought the VC is running into. Suddenly, a VC sprang behind him and stabbed him at the right of his back, piercing his lung, and falling down. The VC, from before, thanked his comrade for saving him before he suggested taking the enemy’s grenade launcher. Unbeknownst to them, the dying Tiger detonated something beneath his clothes, a suicide belt. And then it happened, an explosion thundered throughout the village. Tigers: I I I Cong: I I The rest of the VC and the Tigers came to see what happened. The two VCs are armed with a MAT-49 and an AK-47 as their weapons, while the three Tigers are armed with an Enfield No.2 revolver, a Sterling SMG and a Vz. 58. The VC managed to fire first with the MAT-49, killing the Tiger armed with the Vz. 58. The Tigers fired back with their Sterling and Enfield, but the VC managed to retreat. Tigers: I I The Tigers gave chase to the VCs, trading fire as well. The VC armed with the MAT-49 soon exhausted his ammo, and hid inside a hut. By a stroke of (bad) luck, the Tiger armed with the Sterling found him inside and fired…with only two rounds remaining, both only wounding the VC in the stomach. The wounded VC hastily grabbed his Tokarev from his holster as the Tiger went for his Enfield as well. The VC managed to fire first with only a millisecond earlier than the Tiger, scoring hits in the Tiger’s chest, and got hit in the chest several times too in return. The Tiger fell back, dead, but the VC attempted to move and failed to do so. His spine has been hit, and he’s losing blood at an alarming rate. He just laughed at his stroke of bad luck as he awaited his inevitable death. Tigers: I Cong: I On the other hand, the last Tiger and VC are trading fire with their rifles, eventually running out of ammunition, and switching to their handguns. The Tiger ran out of ammo first. As he frantically tried to reload, he only then noticed the VC right now before him, aiming his Tokarev. The Tiger spat at the VC, goading him to finish it. The VC obliged and pulled the trigger, only to fire no shot. The Tiger unsheathes his Piha-Kaetta and swipes at the VC, but the VC evaded, putting some distance between them. As the Tiger stood into a battle stance, the VC puts a bayonet to his AK-47, cursing that he had run out of ammo before going into a battle stance too. The knife showdown begins as the VC tried to land a thrust. The Tiger moved to the side, but the VC swipes it in his direction. The VC then charged as the Tiger swiped and evaded, landing flesh wounds at each other, the Piha-Kaetta landing a cut on the VC’s hand gripping the AK on the front, and the bayonet swiping on the Tiger’s belly. Still, other than that, all their attempts against each other missed, and the showdown went on for some time, till the Tiger’s Piha-Kaetta met the AK Bayonet blade by blade. The VC withdrew then charged again, but the Tiger evaded to the side, and gripping the VC’s AK this time as he slashed on the VC’s arm, fully cutting it. The VC howled in pain, allowing the Tiger to take hold of his other arm and cut it off too. Armless, the VC fell on the ground, defenseless before the Tamil. The Tamil proceeded to carve open his stomach and wring out his nemesis’ intestines with his Piha-Kaetta. The VC screamed in agony at his slow and painful death. Cong: By the time he is done, the VC is completely lifeless, his insides turned out. The Tiger smiled, satisfied at his work, before raising his Piha-Kaetta in the air and shouting “விக்டரி!” FINAL COUNT Tigers: I Cong: —DEADLIEST WARRIOR: Tamil Tigers— Expert's Opinion The Tamil Tigers’ weaponry, while as reliable as the Viet Cong weaponry, packs more firepower than those of the VC, but their weaponry alone did not win the battle. The Tigers also had on their side greater ferocity in combat. On the other hand, the Viet Cong had excellent combat organization, training and logistics, but so did the Tamil Tigers. Finally, the Tigers, as a whole, are much more able to offer heavier resistance and even engage in a drawn-out war than the VC. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors